


like for like

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: robert and noah are left alone in the pub





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for lo and laura :))))
> 
> hope you enjoy this!

“Are you alright?” Vic asks, hand on Robert’s arm as they walk into the back room. 

Robert nods, even though he’s not sure he really is. There’s a tightness to his chest, a heaviness about him that he’s been fighting for days. He doesn’t think of _then_ , can barely think of Aaron’s return without a sense of fear and self-hatred filling him. 

“Robert,” Vic says again, squeezing his arm. “You can talk to me.”

Turning to look at her, Robert pauses. It’s Vic’s birthday. He wants to tell her, so much of him desperate to say something to someone who might actually understand, but he _can’t_. He forces a smile onto his face, hates that she buys it so easily. “I will.”

Vic gives him a look, like she knows he won’t, but nods, leaving him alone in the back room. 

Well. Not alone. 

There’s the sound of movement upstairs and Robert steps into the hallway, wraps his hand around the banister. “Noah?”

There’s a short pause, then a blond head peers over the banister. “Have they gone?”

“Yeah,” Robert says, floundering. He and Liv have a relationship of sorts now, he loves her, he thinks. Noah’s something different altogether. “You want takeout?”

There’s an indecipherable look on Noah’s face. “You want me to stay?”

Robert’s heart clenches. He knows what it’s like to be forgotten, to be left behind. “‘Course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because you don’t have to care about me.”

It’s something Robert might have said, and he hates himself for being so focused on himself, on self pity, that he’s let himself neglect Noah. “Well, I am. Pizza do ya?”

Noah nods, and as he starts to come down the stairs, Robert pretends not to see the excitement on his face. 

“We could find a movie on Netflix,” Robert offers, unlocking his phone to call for pizza. “I know you’re not the biggest fan of Liv’s choices.”

“They’re fine,” Noah says, quickly, eyes darting to Robert and then away again. 

Robert snorts. He’s sick of feeling uncomfortable in his own skin, and Noah’s so much like he used to be, Robert can read every nuance on his face. 

“Hey,” Robert says, abandoning his phone on the table for a second. “Sit.”

Noah does, and Robert’s reminded of his threats so long ago, irritated at himself for this on top of everything else. He didn’t think he could be any more disappointed in himself. 

“Noah, I’m not going to kick you out if you disagree with me, or Liv, or anybody else.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Noah shrugs, but Robert sees through it. 

“I’m sorry if I haven’t paid attention to you lately. I’ve been-”

“You’ve had more important stuff to worry about,” Noah adds for him. 

Robert’s heart lurches. He remembers feeling that way, so many more people important than him, and he crouches down in front of Noah, affects the look he gets with Liv sometimes. “That’s not an excuse, Noah. You deserve as much attention as anyone else.”

“Don’t seem to get it though, do I?” Noah says, and Robert hears the break in his voice, sees it on his face. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Robert squeezes Noah’s shoulder, gestures at the TV. “You pick the movie and the pizza, alright? And tomorrow I’m all yours.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Noah starts.

Robert cuts him off, pushing himself back up onto his feet. “Well I am. You tell me what you want to do, mate, and I’ll be here, alright?”

There’s such a grateful look on Noah’s face that Robert feels sick. 

“You mean it?”

“I mean it,” Robert says, making a mental note to tell Vic that he’s not gonna be around. The pub’ll have to manage. _Everyone_ will have to manage. “I’ll even buy ya dinner on the way home.”

Noah grins, looks pointedly at Robert’s phone on the table. 

“Knock yourself out,” Robert tells him, squeezing Noah’s shoulder as he moves past him. “I’m gonna tell Vic not to disturb us, alright?”

Noah nods, distracted with Robert’s phone, and Robert slips out of the backroom, rests against the wall outside and takes a deep breath, two. Robert’s not sure how he’s supposed to do this, not when he can barely take care of himself, can’t stop being such a screw up. Noah deserves better than him. 

“Rob?”

Robert peers around the door, sees Noah holding his phone. “I got pineapple. I know Aaron doesn’t let you.”

His smile is cheeky, and he barely waits for Robert’s acknowledgment before he’s reaching for the remote.

Maybe, Robert thinks, as he heads for the kitchen and Vic, Noah’s not expecting him to be anything other than himself.


End file.
